project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Chimchar Line/DPPt
Chimchar is available as a starter in all three games. In Diamond and Pearl, it has to be picked near Lake Verity for the Starly battle first, whereas in Platinum it can be received directly from Professor Rowan on Route 201. Much work in very progress wow redux! Important Matchups - Platinum = * Rival (Route 201): Just spam Scratch, it's the easiest way to win. Only critical hits can get you, as Piplup is slower than Chimchar. * Rival (Route 203): Spam Ember against Starly, watching out for Quick Attack damage at all times, then duck as soon as Piplup comes out: it has STAB Bubble, so it won't be fun for Chimchar to fight. * Gym #1 - Roark (Oreburgh City, Rock-type): Chimchar should NEVER come close to any of his Pokémon, as Geodude and Onix both have STAB moves and Cranidos' Headbutt is very powerful, and Chimchar can't deal jack damage to any of the three. Monferno, however, is pretty good in this battle: it can dispose of Geodude in two hits, Onix in either two or three, and Cranidos in just one, all thanks to Mach Punch. Beware, however, of Attack-lowering natures in the event that Onix uses Screech: if Cranidos somehow survives the hit, taking a Headbutt won't be any fun. * Commander Mars (Valley Windworks): Ember against Zubat, or preferably Flame Wheel if you already have it; it doesn't have any Flying moves, but Toxic will be troublesome if Monferno needs to stay in to fight Purugly as well. Indeed, the Purugly fight is where things get ugly: Mach Punch needs to score the 2HKO and will likely not do so due to the Oran Berry, and Fire moves are not recommended due to the illegal-by-twenty-one-levels cat's Thick Fat. * Gym #2 - Gardenia (Eterna City, Grass-type): lame Wheel is a ticket to victory here, and should OHKO everything Gardenia has. Turtwig might even set up Sunny Day and simplify your job, but don't tempt fate by stalling it, as it might Reflect instead. * Commander Jupiter (Galactic Eterna Building): Avoid Zubat's Wing Attack, unless you're certain you can outspeed and OHKO with Flame Wheel. Monferno has decent chances of winning against Skuntank with the same move, as it resists its ominous Night Slash; however, it will need to outspeed and 2HKO at most too, as it can still fall prey to accuracy shenanigans with SmokeScreen, or have its Defense lowered by Screech. Additionally, Skuntank has a Sitrus Berry attached, making the 2HKO highly unlikely, if not impossible. Be careful. * Gym #3 - Fantina (Hearthome City, Ghost-type): Duskull and Haunter should not be trouble, though the former can use Future Sight and Monferno will need to count the turns to take cover if it does; Haunter, instead, has Hypnosis and Confuse Ray to annoy enemies with. Bring healing items in case you'll need them, and avoid Mismagius and its STAB Shadow Ball, as Monferno doesn't have the necessary bulk to take one. * Rival (Hearthome City): Flame Wheel will deal with Roselia fast, though beware of Staravia's Wing Attack and Intimidate, a cocktail much better left for a Pokémon that doesn't mind it. Ponyta isn't too scary and should be dealt with in a couple hits via Mach Punch. Prinplup, of course, should be fought by another Pokémon. * Gym #4 - Maylene (Veilstone City, Fighting-type): Get the Flamethrower TM from the Game Corner and slap it on Monferno, then nuke everything in her team. Machoke may be best left to someone else in case it lives a hit, as its Karate Chop is rather powerful and can crit often, though Monferno should be able to OHKO it if at the same level as her ace, Lucario. One thing to keep in mind about the latter, however, is that it has higher Speed than Monferno, meaning Monferno will need either a Speed-boosting nature, many EVs, or more levels in order to stay safe, as her Lucario has Bone Rush. * Rival (Pastoria City): Staravia's Wing Attack and Intimidate are still bothersome even for a fully evolved Infernape, though Close Combat should one-shot it regardless; same goes for Ponyta. Fire Punch or Flamethrower will do well against Roselia. Prinplup might be OHKOed by Close Combat as well, though you are probably better off not chancing it, since its BubbleBeam is even more hurtful after the defensive drops. * Gym #5 - Crasher Wake (Pastoria City, Water-type): Infernape may potentially do well against Quagsire thanks to Grass Knot, and also OHKO Gyarados and Floatzel with ThunderPunch. However, Gyarados does have Intimidate, making the OHKO less likely and dependant on Infernape's Attack stat; if you are unsure whether you can defeat it in one go or not, calculations are recommended. Floatzel, on the other hand, is unlikely to take one ThunderPunch, but could also use Aqua Jet, which is dangerous even at full health if it crits. * Cyrus (Celestic Town): Sneasel is a piece of cake for Infernape, though Golbat may not be without ThunderPunch, and Air Cutter critting is still a possibility even then; Murkrow may be one-shot by Flamethrower or Close Combat, though it does have Drill Peck, so handle with caution. * Rival (Canalave City): Flamethrower will OHKO Heracross and Roselia, but there is no guarantee against Staraptor; it depends on your starter's Special Attack and level. Its Aerial Ace, on the other hand, is very dangerous. Only attempt it if you are sure to one-shot. Close Combat will do the trick against Rapidash and Empoleon, but only in the event that you already negated Staraptor's Intimidate drop, if you were leading with Infernape. * Gym #6 - Byron (Canalave City, Steel-type): Flamethrower Bronzor and Steelix, then Close Combat Bastiodon. GG! * Commander Saturn (Lake Valor): * Commander Mars (Lake Verity): * Gym #7 - Candice (Snowpoint City, Ice-type): * Cyrus (Galactic HQ): * Commander Saturn (Galactic HQ): * Commander Mars and Commander Jupiter (Spear Pillar, double battle): * Cyrus (Distortion World): * Giratina (Distortion World): * Gym #8 - Volkner (Sunyshore City, Electric-type): * Rival (Pokémon League, pre-Elite Four): * Elite Four Aaron (Pokémon League, Bug-type): * Elite Four Bertha (Pokémon League, Ground-type): * Elite Four Flint (Pokémon League, Fire-type): * Elite Four Lucian (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): * Champion Cynthia (Pokémon League): * Post-Game: }} Moves Chimchar's initial movepool is a very standard duo of Scratch and Leer. It gets its first STAB move at level 7, in the form of Ember. At level 9 it learns Taunt, but it won't be very useful, as Infernape won't be stopping a lot of setuppers without risking to die itself; it should then be evolved as soon as level 14, so that Monferno may learn Mach Punch at the very same level. This move is very good against the first gym and actually gives Chimchar pickers a decent option to not wipe right away. Monferno learns Fury Swipes at 16, which can be considered, but is unreliable at best; the much more useful Flame Wheel comes at 19, and is a welcome upgrade to Ember. Feint comes at 26, but should just be given up on. Torment comes at 29 instead, and could be situationally useful, but not enough to justify wasting a move slot for it. At level 36, Monferno will learn the very amazing Close Combat, a move that will wreck everything that doesn't resist it after it evolves into Infernape, and offers all the Fighting coverage you'll ever need in your run. If you can't evolve at 36 for some reason, Infernape will attempt to learn Close Combat again at level 41. The other moves are underwhelming, except the very last: Fire Spin at 45 is plain laughable, and Calm Mind at 53 could actually be considered, if it weren't for Infernape's relatively shallow special movepool, at least compared to the physical one, which is really amazing. Calm Mind sets are still viable, though; you will "only" need to find the right Pokémon to set up against, as Infernape's defensive stats are not too great. Lastly, at level 57, Flare Blitz makes its appearance, crowning Infernape's movepool wonderfully. Many TMs are available to the line as very welcome coverage boosts and power-ups: Brick Break can provide you Fighting coverage if you're impatient enough to not wait for Close Combat, though it will likely not stay on your Monferno for long; Rock Slide and Stone Edge are inaccurate, but fantastic to use. Bear in mind the miss rate for both of them, unless you also bought a Wide Lens from the Veilstone Game Corner; in that case, Rock Slide is 99% accurate, and Stone Edge sits at a much more comfortable 88%. In the late game, Earthquake should do wonders, if you're lacking a counter for Electric-types. Shadow Claw is also a good option for Ghost-types, and deals decent damage despite the average base power. Bulk Up is a good choice for physically durable Infernape, as it will give them even more attacking power, if used against enemies from which Infernape can take a hit without dying. For special sets, there aren't a lot of options for Infernape, but the ones that are available should suffice; Flamethrower is one, backed up by Fire Blast for lovers of danger or Wide Lens carriers, as well as Grass Knot and Focus Blast, which is very inaccurate, but sadly the only option for Fighting coverage on the special side. Will-O-Wisp may actually help a lot with setting up against physical enemies, as the Attack nerf given by the burn makes Infernape way sturdier; still, critical hits do exist, and will ignore burn Attack drops. Tutor-wise, its Platinum options include Fire Punch as a physical alternative to Flamethrower while waiting on Flare Blitz, and ThunderPunch for those who are pressed for better Water coverage, though Infernape should not attempt to fight Water-types if other options are available for them. Vacuum Wave also offers a special alternative to Mach Punch. Recommended movesets: ''Physical: Close Combat, Flare Blitz, Rock Slide / Stone Edge, Bulk Up / Earthquake / Shadow Claw'' ''Special: Calm Mind, Flamethrower, Focus Blast, Grass Knot'' Other Chimchar's stats Monferno's stats Infernape's stats * What Nature do I want? Any nature works, really. Attack-boosting ones are up top, with Adamant being the best, Lonely and Naughty being workable; even Modest, Mild and Rash Infernape can prove themselves useful with a special set, though Calm Mind will only come later on during the game. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? You should have a Monferno before fighting Roark and an Infernape either before Fantina, if playing Diamond or Pearl, or before Crasher Wake if playing Platinum. Don't stall Chimchar's evolution as it won't get Mach Punch otherwise. * How good is the Chimchar line in a Nuzlocke? Very, very good, and capable of taking on a lot of things, even more so in Platinum where its coverage is empowered by tutors. Infernape is a bit of a glass cannon and has several weaknesses, but will never disappoint in terms of offensive power. * Weaknesses: Water, Ground, Psychic (neutrality if Chimchar), Flying (neutrality if Chimchar) * Resistances: Ice, Fire, Grass, Steel, Bug (x0.25, x0.5 if Chimchar), Dark (neutrality if Chimchar) * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Poison, Ghost, Electric, Dragon, Rock (weakness if Chimchar) Category:Fire-Type Category:Fighting-Type Category:Sinnoh Category:Diamond/Pearl/Platinum